Room Mates
by tidus4yuna
Summary: Ok Yuna and Rikku are cousins.When the money gets tight they decide to get a roomate.What will happen will sparks fly or will it just be another bill payer!rnTxY RxG And What is his big secret?
1. Default Chapter

Woosh!!! Ooh I did another story!! Phew because I did two chapters of my other story today and this!! If you haven't already check out First Take its ok I guess….

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, BUT I own this moose look at it!!!) O,O

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

Through Thick And Thin

Rikku awoke, she breathed in the heavenly scent that had snuck down the hall. She got up and rubbed her eyes, then walking towards her cupboard.

"Rikku, breakfast" Yuna called from the kitchen. She had prepared breakfast for her cousin. It was her favourite bacon, eggs and a plate of blueberry muffins.

"Oh, muffins!" Rikku exclaimed as she walked over to her cousin. She gave Yuna a big hug then sat down at their table.

"Rikku, I hate to say this but, we need some more money. I think you should ask Gippal for your job back" Yuna muttered staring down at her breakfast. Yuna looked up Rikku, she was pushing her bacon around the plate.

"Aww come on Yunie, you know I cant. Just not now" Rikku said pushing her plate away from her. Rikku got up and took her plate over to the bin.

"Rikku, I'm serious. And you cant waste food like that" Yuna said. She watched the young blonde attempt to hide the fact that she slipped some bacon and a muffin into her dressing gown pocket.

"Yunie, I'm not hungry any more I think I might go have a shower" Rikku said walking casually out of the kitchen. Yuna just sighed and continued eating her breakfast. She reached over her plate and grabbed the paper. Yuna went to the back because the day before she had put in a work ad for Rikku. Her eyes opened unusually wide.

"Tidus Sapphire, looking for a house to live in. Non-smoker, loves all animals, great with children" Yuna recited. She looked down the hall and watched Rikku walk out of the bathroom, she had her bathrobe on and a towel draped around her blonde hair.

"Rikku, come look at this" Yuna said, gesturing her to come over.

"Look Yunie, I will re apply for the job. But I hardly think its going to be enough" Rikku said. She walked into the kitchen and looked at a beaming Yuna.

"Read this" Yuna said underling the ad with her finger. Rikku read what Yuna had and then what it said in fine print.

"Preferably roomates to be girls" Rikku read out, she gave Yuna a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what do you think?" Yuna said, she tilted her head to the side and gave Rikku puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose we could give him a chance. Like a interview maybe?" Rikku said turning and walking into her room. Yuna grabbed the phone and began to dial the number.

Voice: Hello?

Yuna: Hi, may I please speak to Tidus Sapphire?

Tidus: You're speaking to him, may I ask who this is?

Yuna: Umm... This is Yuna Komlos, I saw an ad in the paper.

Tidus: Ah right!

Yuna: My cousin and I would like to maybe set up an interview.

Tidus: Uh, yeah sure.

Yuna gave Tidus her details and she hung up. Yuna sat there, she couldn't stop thinking about him. _' I wonder if he is cute'_ Yuna thought to herself. She got up and walked into her room, she threw herself onto her bed and fell asleep. She woke up hours later staring up at an excited Rikku.

"Yunie, guess what!" Rikku said, now getting off her bed and prancing around the room.

"That Tidus guy rang, he said that he will have to come over earlier than he expected" Rikku said now playing with her cousin's guitar.

"WHAT!" Yuna screamed jumping out of bed.

"Yunie calm down, he will be here in an hour," Rikku said, now attempting to play the guitar.

"An hour!" Yuna screamed, snatching the guitar out of her cousin's hands.

Yuna then pushed her cousin out of the room and ran over to her wardrobe. She went through shirt after shirt until she decided on her silky red V-neck. And her mini shorts, this was the outfit that Rikku had gotten her for her birthday the previous year.

She brushed her silky chestnut brown hair, and applied some raspberry lip-gloss. Yuna gave herself a quick look in the mirror and headed out into the lounge room.

She then tidied up the magazines stacking them in a small pile. Took Rikku's lunch from the previous week into the kitchen.

"Rikku, get here now" Yuna screamed, she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. Rikku walked into the loungroom and stood there mouth gaping.

"Yunie, you got cleavage!!" Rikku screamed staring at her cousin's new top. She walked over towards her and looked down at her exposed legs.

"Hey, I know what's going on. You are going to try to make a impression on the new guy" Rikku said. Her mouth slowly curved into a huge smile and sat next to her cousin on the couch.

'Ding dong' the doorbell went, Yuna gestured Rikku to sit in the kitchen. Yuna got up and slowly got up and reached for the door, her hands were shaking and sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. She opened the door revealing a young man. He had crystal blue eyes, wavy blonde hair and a perfectly tanned body.

"Uh…" Yuna started, she quickly snapped out of it and extended her right hand.

"Hi, my name is Tidus" He said, he shook her hand and noticed her bi coloured eyes. One was a deep shade of blue the other a lighter green.

"My name is Yuna, please come in" She watched him walk in. She quickly closed the door and followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh, you must be Tidus" Rikku said, she got up and gave him a big hug.

"Uhh… hi" He replied, he turned his head at Yuna and sat down.

"Ok" Yuna said taking the opposite seat from Tidus.

"So, do you have a job?" Yuna asked him, she looked down at the clipboard, where she had written out a couple of questions.

"Yes" Tidus replied, he was staring at her hair slowly bouncing off her shoulders.

"Ok, do you have any pets?" Yuna asked, she was trying her hardest not to stare but he had so much detail to his face and body. She wanted to ask questions, like how he got the scar that traced down from his left eye. And the intriguing necklace that he was wearing.

"No" he replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Rikku asked, she was getting a death stare from Yuna but she hadn't noticed.

"Umm.. No" Tidus replied slightly blushing.

"Rikku!" Yuna hissed from across the table. This caused the young man to burst out in laughter.

"So did I pass?" Tidus asked, giving Yuna a slight smile. Yuna looked at Rikku that was madly nodding.

"Yes" Yuna announced, she looked at him and watched his face light up.

"Great, where do I sleep?" Tidus asked getting up from the table.

"You can sleep in the spare room next to mine. Can you move in first thing tomorrow?" Yuna asked. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes, of course. Well I will see you two tomorrow, bye!" He said walking out the door. He walked out and turned around, he gave Yuna a small smile and walked down the path. Yuna closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think it was too soon? Yuna said walking over to the fridge.

"Nah, and besides he was desperate" Rikku replied.

"Why was he desperate?" Yuna asked now pulling the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Cause he is moving in with us, silly" Rikku said, she sent Yuna a smile. And watched as she poured two glasses of orange juice.

"I guess so," Yuna said returning the smile. She grabbed the cups she gave one to Rikku and sat down with her own.

"So do you like him" Rikku asked, she gave Yuna a raised eyebrow and watched her spray orange juice all over the table.

"WHAT!" Yuna screamed, as she got into a coughing fit. Partly because of embarrassment and partly because she was choking. Yuna coughed and spluttered but finally stopped.

"Wrong pipe?" Rikku asked finishing off her orange juice.

"You think" Yuna said trying to be as sarcastic as possible.

Yuna walked over to the sink and stared out at the besaidian beach. She sighed softly and washed up the glass, she turned on her heel and walked back into her room. She pulled out her sketchbook from under her bed. She laid it on her desk and sat down. There she began to draw his face, she drew his eyes first. Then moved on to his jaw, his face it was so, so perfect. Hours felt like minutes as Yuna stepped back and admired her work. It was him, he was sitting on the couch in her lounge-room. Yuna left an empty spot next to him, she didn't know why but it looked better like that.

"Yunie!" Rikku yelled from the kitchen, Yuna could hear her feet pattering down the hall. Yuna quickly closed the book and shoved it under her bed. She then jumped on her bed and got under the covers. The door suddenly flew open and revealed a very bare Rikku, she was wearing a pyjama top that had a moose on it. It had an extremely low cut and showed almost all of Rikku's bright pink bra. The shorts were lined with moose heads and there was a caption on the back with a talking moose head.

"Hey I was going to tell you to go to sleep. But I guess you already beat me to it, well have a good sleep because tomorrow will be very interesting" Rikku said. She gave Yuna a wink and exited the room closing the door behind her. Yuna closed her eyes and thought about what tomorrow will bring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, so I was bored and I wanted to write something. Then I got an idea so I went from there….

I hope you liked it, I will do the next chapter depending if I get any reviews…….

Well this is me signing off so till then my lovely friends. ALSO did people like my moose use if you read carefully they will pop up randomly, cause moose are so very mysterious….


	2. Love is Like A Flame

Muhahaha!! so you have read the first chapter and are hungry for more…. well I hope you have worked up a appetite because this is one spicy meatball. O,O MOOSE

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters only all of my reviewers)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

Love Is Like A Flame

Yuna stirred, She swung her legs off the bed and got up. She walked out of her room to the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. She watched as the water-cooled her face down, the water slowly ran down her face. It caught her jaw line and followed it to her chin, where it slowly dripped into the sink. She was wearing a long shirt with a picture of a blitzball on the front.

Yuna grabbed a nearby comb and began to untangle her hair. The brush slid through her hair, she had small nots but you could hardly make them out. She put the brush down, and added a couple of moose hairclips. She dried her face with a nearby towel and walked out of the bathroom and into the lounge-room.

"Good morning sleepyhead" A voice said. Yuna looked down, her eyes met with his. Her eyes then slowly crept down to look at his lips. His lips were perfect, she studied their shape. Their tone, their colour. She wanted to kiss those lips. Yuna still staring suddenly woke from her daydream. She gasped and put her arms over her chest and ran back into her room. Yuna's eyes darted from one end of her room to the other. She ran over to a nearby chair and threw a plain blue shirt on. She grabbed some nearby jeans and put them on as well.

Yuna casually walked back out and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Good morning to you too, I'm sorry about before" Yuna said, she felt a blush creep over her face so she quickly looked away.

"No it's okay, its my fault" Tidus said, he gave Yuna small smile and concentrated back on the TV.

"So, would you like some breakfast?" Yuna said getting up.

"No, its okay Rikku already made me some" Tidus said, he gave his watch a glance and then stood up.

"But if you want, we can go to lunch. My treat" Tidus said, he gave her a small smile and stepped closer.

"Uhh…. Ok sure" Yuna said, she grabbed her jacket and reached for the car keys. She felt a smooth, warm hand stop her.

"We will take mine" Tidus said walking over and opening the front door. Yuna nodded and put her jacket on. They walked out of the house and stood in front of the fence.

"Which one is yours" Yuna asked glancing down the street.

"This one" Tidus proudly said, he pointed over towards a motorbike that was parked across the road.

"But, isn't that dangerous?" Yuna said following him across the road.

"Only if you don't wear a helmet" Tidus replied. A smile played across his lips as he watched Yuna try to get on. He went up behind her and picked her up.

"Whoa" Yuna screamed, Tidus gently placed her on the seat. He gave Yuna a black helmet and buckled it up for her.

"Ok, all I need you to do is put yours arms around my waist and don't let go" Tidus said. He put on a red and black helmet and sat on the bike.

"Uhh… ok" Yuna mumbled, she slowly slid her arms around his waist. He was wearing a white shirt and his muscles were practically bulging out.

"Yuna, you are going to have to sit closer," Tidus said. She couldn't see it but Tidus was smirking under the helmet.

"Ok" Yuna said trying to be calm. She scooted closer to Tidus, she could feel his warmth pulsing through her body.

Tidus revved the bike and they were off, he swerved in between the cars at an extreme speed. Yuna found herself holding on to him for her life.

They pulled up at a red light, Yuna heard soft tapping and she turned her head. In the car next to her, there were two girls in the backseat going ballistic. She watched as the car window rolled down.

"Oh my Yevon is that Tidus Sapphire," One of the girls said. She looked at Yuna and gave her a confused look.

"No way, he couldn't have a girlfriend! Especially not her" The second one said. Tidus, who was listening to their conversation, took one of his hands of the bike and placed it on Yuna's leg.

"Sorry girls, I'm taken" Tidus said, the lights went green and he took his hand off her leg. He put it back on the handle and practically flew through the intersection right past the girl's car.

"What was that about?" Yuna yelled, her face was bright red and her leg was still warm from his touch.

"Long story, I will tell you later" Tidus yelled back, they had to yell because of the noise of the traffic and the wind. Yuna leant forward and rested her head on his back. Tidus felt her soft brown hair tickle his neck. It lingered there before the wind took it back.

Tidus pulled over, he got off and lifted Yuna off the bike.

"You don't have to do that any more" Yuna said. She took off her helmet and placed it one the bike.

"Yeah, I know. But I want to" Tidus replied, he gave her a cheeky grin and took off his helmet.

"Come on, let's hurry in," Tidus said, he grabbed Yuna's hand and led her into the Italian restaurant.

"Tidus, my favourite customer!" A man yelled. He was wearing a chef's uniform and carrying some menus.

"Hi Giorgio" Tidus said, he motioned to Yuna to sit over in the back. Yuna obeyed the instructions and sat down.

"Look, she doesn't know about me. So I don't want you to treat us any different" Tidus whispered to Giorgio.

"Ok, I treat you equal. I give you the same food as everyone else and the same quality" Giorgio started.

"Come on Gio, I just mean no mentioning it. You can still give us your exquisite food" Tidus said. He was looking over at Yuna, she was just sitting there staring into the wall.

"Ok Tidus, for you I play along. Only because you are my best customer" Giorgio said.

Tidus walked over to Yuna and sat down at their table.

"What was that about?" Yuna asked, looking into the young man's eyes.

"Just a old friend" Tidus replied, he opened his napkin and laid it on his lap.

"Okay" Yuna said, she opened the menu and began scanning down it.

'_How can she just trust me like that. She is so innocent, so serene," _Tidus thought to himself.

He watched her as she scanned down the menu. He looked at her hand, her slender fingers. It was just resting on the table. He wanted to hold that hand. But he knew he couldn't, not just yet. What if she hated him, what if she thought he was a jerk. Tidus looked at her again, she looked up and gave him a smile.

"What do you recommend?" Yuna asked, as she looked at him. He looked down at the menu and began smiling.

"How about I order main, and you order dessert" Tidus said. He looked at her face, at her expression

"Ok" Yuna said, she gave him a cheery smile and closed her menu. Tidus gave Yuna a smile and motioned the waiter.

"Ah yes, so what would you two lovebirds like?" Giorgio started. Yuna started giggling and looking away from Tidus.

"We will have two serves of the cabornara," Tidus said. He looked at Yuna and she nodded.

"And for dessert, can we have one serve of the Neapolitan ice-cream?" Yuna asked.

"Of course" the waiter said.

The waiter walked off with their order.

"So, why did Rikku make you breakfast?" Yuna asked.

"What do you mean, she said she is always cooking" Tidus said, she watched Yuna's face. First a small smile appeared, and then it grew until she broke out in laughter.

"You have got to be kidding" Yuna said, she could barely talk because she was laughing too hard.

"Why is it so funny?" Tidus asked, he tilted his head to the side. Causing locks of blonde to dangle. Yuna couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Rikku has never cooked food in her life! I'm the only one that does the cooking" Yuna said. She muffled her giggles and tried to be serious.

"Really, why would she have lied?" Tidus asked.

"I don't really know. But I think she has a crush on you" Yuna said.

"Well we all know who I like, so it doesn't matter," Tidus said. A smile crept over his face.

"Wha…" Yuna was cut off as the waiters gave them their dinner. She decided to drop it, perhaps she misheard what he said. Yuna watched as Tidus dug into his food. She twirled the spaghetti around her fork before popping it in her mouth.

"Good huh" Tidus said, his mouth was full but Yuna got what he was trying to say.

"Yes its delicious" Yuna replied.

The two finished their meals and got given dessert. The bowl arrived with only one spoon.

"They only gave us one spoon" Yuna said, she looked around for a waiter but they had all gone into the kitchens.

"Oh well, I guess we will have to share" Tidus said, he gave her an evil grin and picked up the spoon. He dug into the ice cream and held it up next to Yuna's mouth.

"You're kidding right?" Yuna said looking at the ice cream.

"Come on, don't be a baby" Tidus said playfully. Yuna reluctantly opened her mouth, Tidus began feeding her with the spoon. They both had turns feeding each other. When they had finished Tidus got up and walked over to the desk. Yuna watched as he paid the man at the front.

"Are you ready" Tidus said walking back over to their table.

"Yes" Yuna, said, Tidus extended his hand. Yuna hesitated but took it. She felt a warm sensation fly through her body as they walked out hand in hand. Yuna walked out and gasped at what she saw before her. Hundreds of cameras were taking pictures.

"Tidus, Tidus can we have a minute" One reporter said.

"Who is this Tidus, care to give us a name?" Another said.

Tidus held her hand tighter and made his way through the crowd.

"Quick get on" Tidus said, he didn't pick her up this time he just shoved on his helmet. Yuna put on hers and jumped on, she wrapped her arms around his chest and they were off. The trip back was silent, Tidus didn't say a thing and Yuna was too scared to.

Tidus pulled in to Yuna's driveway and got off. He then picked her up and carried her to the front door.

"Put me down, put me down!!" Yuna screamed, he held her above his head.

"Lets go for a piggy back ride" Tidus said, Yuna had no choice he sat lowered her to his back and held onto her legs. Yuna quickly put her arms around his neck and held on.

Tidus got out his keys, the ones Rikku had given him before. He opened the door and quickly went back to supporting her legs. He galloped into the lounge room and stopped. Rikku was on the couch passionately kissing a blonde man.

"Rikku?" Yuna screamed, she let go off his neck and slowly slid down.

"Uhh… Hi Yunie, I got my job back!" Rikku said. Yuna then realised who the other man was.

"Gippal?" Yuna said, she held her hand to her mouth and ran into her room.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled, he turned to look at Rikku but she was making out with Gippal again. Tidus turned around and followed her. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Tidus pressed his ear against the door and heard soft cries. Tidus knocked on the door and heard shuffling.

"Don't come in" Yuna screamed. Tidus opened the door despite her wishes and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Tidus said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Yuna flinched and looked at his face, she cried softly into his chest.

"Rikku lied" Yuna started, Tidus stroked her hair and looked down at her red face.

"How?" Tidus asked.

"Well, it all started a few of weeks ago. Rikku was working at the blitzball stadium, when she got a new boss Gippal. She fell in love with him, only to be cheated on. Then she forgave him, until she found out that he had done it again. She broke down, didn't eat, and didn't sleep. She just moped around the house. She told me four days ago that she was over him and that she wanted her job back. She told me to make her re apply for the job. She promised me that she wouldn't fall for him again" Yuna explained.

She felt his grip tighten, she looked up at his face. And then she understood, he liked her. He cared for her. Yuna mentally slapped herself for not realising earlier.

"I better go, you need your sleep. Ill see you in the morning" Tidus said. He got up and had one last glance at her. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know if she would be like all the others.

"Goodnight Tidus, thankyou for today" Yuna whispered. He turned around and gave her a smile.

Tidus walked out of her room, he sighed and stumbled into his room. He knew Yuna was different from the others. But he just needed some more time to think. He went through, his bag and pulled out his diary. A letter fell out of it.

_Dear son,_

_Our maid found your diary, I'm sorry if you feel neglected. You know how I must work, if you are reading this than I advise you. If you are thinking of running away than that is your choice. But I expect you to come back by the 4th of July. For the grand ball. I know its hard being my son, but. You will take over my legacy soon enough._

_Embrace it son, do not fear it. _

Tidus read this, he sat there for a while. He stuffed it under his mattress and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh, so you think you know who his father is. WELL YOU DON'T and if you do…. bang your head on a table till it leaves.

I am really happy that I'm getting reviews…. I love you all and I am sending out lots and lots of hugs. If, you choose to be one of my non decent friends… (perverted) than I suggest hiding under your bed. Because I have bat that wants to meet your face, and a fist that wants to meet your stomach. So please keep your thoughts clean. Because I don't want to be filling up a hospital…. At least not again…

Okay well I hope you review and if you don't than I will…. I cant say because it is soooo terrible and soooo painful that I dare not speak what I willdo to you.

Thankyou all my lovely reviewers so far again, I hope you are enjoying my story!!

And make sure to check out first take because its fun.


	3. When The Flame Burns Out

So it seems some of you want to read my pathetic story… good for you….. Ok well I have bad news… SCHOOL IS IN ONE DAY!!!! Oh my Yevon I'm going to be sick…

It means no more fast updates sorry people… but don't worry my moose counter part will hopefully take my place in school so I can write till my hands fall off…

HOPE YOU ENJOY MY NEWEST CHAPPIE SEE YA LATER :p

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except maybe a couple of countries…)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

Tidus woke up to the sound of his phone, he opened his bag and retrieved the object.

Tidus: Hello?

Man: Tidus, its Jehct. The ball is in two days. Did you get my note?

Tidus: Dad, I can't come.

Jehct: Why not son, everyone will be there. You are a prince, you cannot miss things like this.

Tidus: I just can't come!

Jehct: Is this about the girl.

Tidus: How did you know about her?

Jehct: I told you son, the press found you. Do not run from you destiny. Embrace it!

Tidus looked down, his father had hung up. He threw it across the room and watched it smash into pieces.

Yuna tossed and turned in her sleep. The memories of her childhood still haunted her dreams.

_Flashback_

_Yuna sat in her room. She was playing with her teddy moose. She heard the front door and ran down the stairs._

"_Mama!…" The young girl screamed. She looked up and realised that it wasn't her mother._

"_Who are you?" she said, she looked up at the man towering over her. He had long blue hair and an evil smirk on his face._

"_I'm here to take you away, Yuna," He said. The young girl looked up and shook her head._

"_My mummy told me not leave the house" Yuna said. She clutched her teddy moose and walked away from him._

" _Moosie doesn't want to come either" Yuna replied. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She heard him chase her, she scrambled under her bed and watched his feet._

"_Come out, come out Yuna. I do not want to hurt you, much," He said._

_End Flashback_

Yuna bolted up, she had been sweating and partly crying. She heard a knock on the door, Rikku walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"Yunie" Rikku said, she looked at Yuna's face and began to frown.

"I c-cant s-stop it" Yuna cried. She let the tears stream down her face onto the mattress.

"I know, but you have to try" Rikku said. She tried to comfort her cousin while she cried onto her shoulder.

"How can I! He killed my parents!" Yuna screamed. Yuna covered her mouth remembering that they were not alone.

Tidus had overheard their conversation. He got up when he heard her crying. He went to comfort her but Rikku was already there.

He jumped when Rikku walked out of the room. She saw him standing there, she gave him a sad look and walked back down the hall.

Tidus knocked on her door. He listened to her soft sobs before he opened the door. He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"How much did you hear?" Yuna asked. She looked into his eyes.

"Yuna…" He started but Yuna's burst of tears cut him off.

"All of it then" Yuna whispered, she turned her head and buried it in his chest. She just sat there. Tidus lifted his arms and held her to him.

"Shhh, Shh. Its okay now" Tidus whispered. He patted her back as she cried it out. Yuna got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tidus asked. She turned her head to look at him, she then turned it back to the door and stepped forward.

"For a little walk" Yuna replied, she opened the door and walked into the hall. Tidus got up and decided to follow her. He watched her walk out the front door and close it softly. Tidus counted to five and did the same, he walked out and noticed the dark figure walking down the street. '_Yuna…' _He thought. Tidus slowly jogged behind her, he followed her to a small park.

Yuna sat down on a small bench. Tidus walked over to her and sat on the other end.

"Beautiful night isn't it" Tidus said, looking out at the moons reflection on the water.

"Tidus?" Yuna said, as she squinted into the darkness.

"Yeah, when you walked out. Rikku came up to me and told me to get you" Tidus said. He scooted closer to her, their knees were touching and Tidus looked at her perfect face.

"Did she really?" Yuna said, she looked up as rain fell from the sky.

"No" Tidus replied he put his hand out and felt the soft rain on his skin. Yuna reached out and held his hand. She brought their hands over to sit on her knee. She leant in, her eyes were closed as their lips made contact. She smiled as Tidus deepened the kiss, He felt her tongue against his. Her taste reminded him of strawberries. Yuna tried to kiss back. She lifted her hand and rested it on his chest, sapping his body heat through her fingers. The rain lightly pattered down on their faces, they were getting soaked but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered in those few minutes, was each other. Yuna opened her eyes as they parted.

"That was nice" She whispered, she looked into his eyes and blushed at what she had just done.

"Very" He replied, he looked at her and looked out at the sea.

"Shall we" Tidus said, he extended his hand. Yuna just nodded and accepted her hand slipped into his and they started walking home. The walk home was silent, neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. The happiest moment. Yuna giggled slightly when they got home, Rikku had collapsed on the coach. They noticed her quiet snores, and the hair that was sinking into her mouth.

'Knock, knock' Yuna turned her head, the noise had come from the door. Tidus bit his bottom lip and opened the door. The man before them stepped forward, he had silver hair and a gentle smile.

"Hey Baralai" Tidus said, he extended his hand. The man shook his hand and looked at Yuna.

"Is this the girl?" Baralai said, he pointed to a confused Yuna who was still holding his hand.

"Hmm… I see" He said, he looked at Tidus and motioned him outside. Tidus slowly let go of Yuna's hand and followed Baralai outside.

"Dad told you to come, didn't he" Tidus said. He looked up at Baralai as he nodded.

"He wants you to come…" Baralai started, he was cut off by Tidus.

"I know, I know! But I'm not coming." Tidus hissed, he tried to keep his voice down because he knew Yuna could hear him.

"He wants you to bring the girl," Baralai said. Tidus looked up and shook his head.

"She cant come, she doesn't know" Tidus whispered.

"How could she not know! The man to be the sole leader of Spira. The man to overcome the darkness, The man to renew the peoples hope" Baralai yelled.

"My father overcame the darkness, Baralai. If you haven't realised there is no longer darkness, there is no need for hope. Because there is nothing to hope for," Tidus yelled back.

"So be it, but you and the girl will accompany me tonight" Baralai said.

"What am I going to tell her? What that I'm a prince. And my father requests us to came to the annual Grand Ball" Tidus spat.

"Either you do, or I will" Baralai said softly. Baralai glowed a bright green then disappeared. Tidus sighed, he walked back inside the house and looked at a worried Yuna.

"Tidus what wrong?" Yuna whispered, she looked at his pained face.

"Yuna, I have to leave now. I will be back, but not for a while" Tidus whispered, he leant down and gave her one last kiss and walked outside.

"Tidus!" Yuna whispered. She watched as he stopped.

"Don't worry, I will come back. Goodbye Yuna" He whispered. She watched as an orange light engulfed his body, he slowly faded.

"Yuna…" Rikku said, Yuna put her hand up.

"Don't" Yuna whispered, she felt the tears stream down her face as she ran into her room. Yuna sat on her bed, she let the tears slip down her face. She slowly fell back onto the bed, where she cried herself to sleep.

**In Bevelle**

Tidus walked into his bedroom. There were trophies on one wall, and posters on the others. He sat down on a nearby coach and heard the door open.

"Tidus, where is the girl?" Jehct said, he looked at his son sitting on the coach. Tidus looked at his father, Jecht noticed the small tear escaping his eye.

"You left her…" Jecht said, he looked out the window.

"Dad don't" Tidus whispered, he broke Jecht's concentration and got up.

"Fine, but if you change your mind than I will be in the library" Jecht said. He turned around and walked out into the hallway. Tidus walked back over to his bed and looked out the window. _'She could be here, in thirty seconds her world would be flipped' _Tidus thought.

He got up and looked out the window, he knew his powers were limited. He sat on his bed and let his arm fall off the side.

"I'm sorry Yuna" Tidus whispered, he lifted the phone with his mind and made it hover over to his bed. He dialled her number and let it ring out. It went to her answering machine.

Machine: Hi, you have reached Rikku and Yunie. We aren't here right now but if you leave a message Yunie will call you back.

Tidus: Hi Yuna, I wanted to talk to you. You are probeley asleep so I will ring back tomorrow. Yuna, I'm sorry.

He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. He let small tears slip while he dreamed of Yuna and the kiss.

Yuna sat on her bed, she stared out the window as streams of light danced on her face.

"Tidus" She whispered, she walked into the kitchen and looked at the answering machine. It beeped a green light so there was a new message. Yuna walked straight past knowing she couldn't handle anyone at the moment.

She stopped, she turned and walked into his room. All of his possessions were still there, Yuna walked over and sat on his bed. She looked down and saw a note. Her jaw dropped as she read the note. She bent over and began silently crying.

Tidus woke up to a gentle sound, he looked out the window at two small birds.

"Lovebirds" He whispered.

He walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the west wing. _'The Library' _Tidus though to himself, he walked down a couple of flights of stairs and down a long corridor. He stopped at a large wooden door, he paused before entering the room.

"I thought you might have come" Jecht said. He got up and stared out the window.

"Wait dad, what should we tell her" Tidus said, he looked up at his Jecht who was still gazing out at the darkness.

"That is for you to decide" Jecht said. Tidus watched as Jecht's eyes went a deep purple, he watched as a shining light zapped into the room. Tidus almost fell over as the young woman appeared in his arms.

"Take her up to a room" Jecht said, he sat down on his chair and closed his eyes.

"Thanks dad" Tidus said before glowing a bright orange. He closed his eyes and appeared in his room, he layed Yuna on his bed and stroked her hair. He bent down a planted a light kiss on her head and brought a chair over to the bed. He sat down and watched her peaceful sleep. Tidus noticed her breathing, it was becoming more rapid. _'The Dream'_ Tidus thought, he couldn't take it. He reached over and gently shook her shoulders.

"Yuna, please wake up. Its me, Tidus" He whispered. Yuna stirred and opened her eyes.

"Tidus, Tidus!" Yuna said, her eyes met with his as they engaged in a long passionate kiss. Yuna smiled as they broke from the kiss.

"Where am I?" Yuna asked, she looked around at a large room.

"Yuna, I have to tell you something" Tidus whispered, he took her hand into his and stroked her smooth face.

"You can tell me anything" Yuna said, she looked into his deep blue eyes and braced herself for what would come.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oooooh lookies I finished!!! You know you love me

Well here is some stuff I should clear up first….

I know Tidus's dad was really mean to him in the game BUT! This isn't the game so I wanted him to be nice….

And about the entire powers thing, I like it. I think it's funky, so if you don't like it then get over it and suck it up! Tidus has some more powers….but if you want to find out what they are you better keep reading people!!

Lots of hugs and kisses- the author

And, to my non-decent friends…(perverted bums) I will scratch your arms with hooks till I can see the bone, then I will rip out your bone and carve it into a spoon. I will then gouge your eyes out before throwing you into the gutter, where you will meet your mind…. Muhuhahaha

SEEYA MY MOOSIE FRIENDS!! (Don't worry Jen you are still my moosie buddy so don't get jealous ok? )


	4. The Eternal Flame Of Love

Well this is the fourth chapter and I'm tired and I have school and I'm angry and did I mention I was tired.

(Disclaimer: I own all of it, everything the characters the lot! So just leave me alone, the only thing I don't own is the moose that I randomly add….) ENJOY

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

The Eternal Flame Of Love

Tidus slipped his hand into hers and closed his eyes.

"Yuna, I don't know how to tell you this" Tidus said, he paused to give her hand a squeeze. "My father, he is King Jecht" Tidus whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at a devastated Yuna, he opened his mouth to finish but Yuna had already collapsed onto the floor.

"Yuna!" Tidus screamed, he picked up her limp body and placed her on the bed. Tidus ran into his bathroom and wet a small handtowel. He squeezed out excess water and walked back into his room, he then folded it in half and placed it on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Yuna, I am so very sorry" Tidus whispered, he brushed some hair off her face and turned to leave the room.

"Tidus" Yuna whispered, Tidus turned around and bent down to look at her now squinting eyes. "Stay with me"

"Always Yuna" Tidus whispered back, he watched as Yuna slowly drifted off to sleep. He watched her as she slept, he watched as she had the same nightmare, over and over again. It was like knives through his heart, he stroked her hair as she tossed and turned.

"This isn't the first time is it" A voice said, Tidus looked behind him at a hovering Jecht.

"No, why" Tidus said, he watched as Jecht finished his levitation and made a small thump landing on the floor.

"I can sense her pain, her anger" Jecht said, he closed his eyes and touched Yuna's face. Tidus watched as his father tensed up and fell to the floor.

"Father!" Tidus screamed, he kneeled onto the ground and looked at his now pale face.

"Noooooo!" Tidus screamed, he jumped with surprise as he saw Yuna sit up. Yuna looked at Jecht then at Tidus, she slid off the bed and onto the ground. Tidus watched as her hands began to shake and her eyes snap shut. Her hands grew a pale blue and she lowered them down and onto Jecht's chest.

"Yuna no!" Tidus's mind was screaming as he watched his father spring up. Tidus sat there, his was doing a goldfish impersonation as his mouth was gaping.

"Wha-What did you do?" Tidus stuttered staring at a now beaming Yuna.

"I believe, she healed me. Am I correct?" Jecht said now un crimpling his shirt.

"Yes Sir" Yuna said, she was holding the bottom of her shirt and was twisting it. Her knuckles were going white from the twisting and a sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

"No need to be nervous child, you saved my life" Jecht said. He got up and extended his left hand, Yuna still dazed from his word-followed suit and stood up. She shook his hand and and looked at a very relieved Tidus.

" Those nightmares, you will never have them again" Jecht said, Yuna's face lit up as she heard those words. Words that she had prayed to hear one day.

"I hope you join us for the grand ball" Jecht said releasing her hand. He looked at Tidus and just nodded before disappearing leaving a green glow. Tidus smiled before getting up and sitting on Yuna's bed, he patted the spot next to him. Yuna taking the hint sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and leant in for a kiss, she looked into his eyes and looked at the pure love that was seeping from his blue orbs. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth slightly; Tidus smiled before closing the last gap. They layed in eachothers arms not wanting to ever let go or finish their mouth sensation. All they wanted to do was to just be close to one another, Yuna broke the kiss and rested her chin on his chest.

"Tidus, do you love me?" Yuna whispered, She buried her face in his chest and listened patiently to his response.

"Yuna, I-I love you" Tidus whispered, he lifted his arm and looked at his watch. Yuna smiled and lifted her head up to his face.

"Good, cause I love you too" Yuna whispered into his ear, she giggled slightly as his breath slightly tickled her neck.

"Yuna, we have to go and get ready for the ball" Tidus whispered shifting from his all too comfortable position.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes here" Yuna said, sitting up.

"Well I can fix that" Tidus said, he walked over to his closet and opened it to reveal a pale blue satin dress. There were layers at the bottom and a red lining on the arms. It was an extremely low cut dress that would show off most of Yuna's cleavage, (a/n Or lack of… lol a/n) Yuna's eyes lit up as she stumbled over towards the dress. She felt the material, the fabric was so soft and thin. It slid through her fingers as she felt the overlapping of the layers.

"Do you like it?" Tidus said, he got a shock as Yuna pulled him into a kiss, she broke it and an evil smile crept over her lips.

"What about Rikku?" Yuna said remembering her hyper cousin.

"Hmm… Well, we can invite her" Tidus said, he chuckled slightly to himself remembering the blonde.

"How will she get here?" Yuna said picking the dress out of the closet.

"Same way you did" Tidus said, he sent her a cheeky smile and walked out the door. Yuna smiled and shook her head, she layed the dress down on the bed before running over to Tidus's outstretched arms. She giggled as he gestured her to get on his back, Yuna accepted and draped her arms around his neck. She screamed as he bolted down case after case before stopping at an open balcony.

"Hey Yuna, want to jump off?" Tidus said with a cheeky smile.

"That's not funny Ti…" She was cut off as he launched them off the twelve-story building.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Yuna screamed, Tidus closed his eyes and Yuna watched as an orange glow engulfed their bodies. Yuna blinked, as the light grew too bright and felt a soft thump. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room with hundreds of thousands of books.

"A library?" Yuna whispered, she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to be face to face with Jecht.

"You want your cousin right?" Jecht said walking over towards the window.

"Y-Yes, how did you know?" Yuna whispered all she got back was a shake of the head, she looked around the room and noticed Tidus leaning on a blank wall. Yuna watched as Jecht looked out at the pitch black night, she watched as a golden speck flew towards the window. She watched as it got closer, as it got bigger and bigger.

"Wow!" Yuna exclaimed as the slender figure of her cousin appeared on the ground. Unlike Yuna Rikku opened her eyes and looked up at a smiling Yuna.

"What's going on!" Rikku screamed jumping up and looking around the room, she stopped as she saw King Jecht sit down on his chair. She walked closer not believing to be in the presence of the King of Spira.

"You have been invited to the Grand Ball, do you accept?" Jecht said sipping a glass of cloudy white liquid.

"Umm… Yes Sir" Rikku said, she turned around and walked over to Yuna.

"What's going on, where am I and why is the king here?" Rikku said she reached out and placed her hands on Yuna's shoulders. She shook her slightly and turned to see an approaching Tidus.

"Rikku, this is my house. My father is King Jecht and you have been invited to the Grand Ball. That is all you need to know for now, also your dress is located on the floor above first door to the left" Tidus said. Rikku's eyes opened unusually wide and she took ten deep breaths.

"Lets go" Yuna said taking the hyper ventilating girl out of the room. Yuna didn't know where they were but Tidus's instructions had been correct.

"Yunie, I need to sit down," Rikku said now slightly shaking. Yuna ignored her and led her into the first door on the left. Rikku's mood suddenly changed as she saw her dress. It was a yellow strapless dress, it had a cut up the side to show off your legs and a long cut that went down to your belly button.

It was a different material to Yuna's, to sum it up in one word it would have to be, skimpy. Rikku shrieked in delight and noticed the bright yellow stilettos placed under the dress.

"Oh my Yevon!" Rikku screamed, she grabbed the dress and ran into the bathroom. Yuna walked out of Rikku's room and headed up the stairs.

"Yuna, need a lift" Tidus said, Yuna looked around and behind her but he wasn't there.

"Tidus?" Yuna whispered, she saw a shadow on the ground in front of her, she looked at the shadow then her shadow next to it. Yuna thought for a second then quickly looked above her, Tidus was hovering above her. He dived through the air and grabbed her stomach, she shrieked as he lifted her higher and higher off the ground.

"TIDUS LET ME GO!" Yuna screamed, she shut her eyes as he zoomed up the staircases.

"Do you really want me to let you go" Tidus said stopping in the air. Yuna realising her mistake grabbed his chest and held on for her life. She looked down at the ground and noticed they were slowly going down.

Tidus put her down and opened the door in front of him, the walls of the room was coloured a soft pink colour and the floor had a bright blue carpet. There was a massive bed in the middle and a couple of cupboards.

Yuna noticed that her dress was on the bed and on the floor a pair of pale blue stilettos. Yuna noticed something sparkle on the dress, she walked over and gingerly picked up a thin diamond necklace.

Yuna opened her mouth to speak but she noticed Tidus had already gone, she picked up the dress and began getting changed.

Yuna met Rikku at the bottom of the staircase, they were both dressed and had applied some makeup. Yuna watched as Tidus walked around the corner, he stopped moving and looked at the two girls in front of him.

"Wow" Tidus said, the two girls just smiled before linking arms with the young prince. They pushed open a large wooden door and stood back. The door opened to reveal a large room, there were hundreds of people talking laughing and dancing. Yuna looked over at the band, it was the most famous classical orchestra of the whole of Spira 'The Golden Moose'. She felt Rikku brush past her as she ran down the steps to a very handsome looking Gippal.

Yuna looked at Tidus and tilted her head to the side letting a couple of strands of hair slip down her neck.

"Just a little present" Tidus whispered into Yuna's ear, they walked down the steps and watched a very excited Rikku lead Gippal over to the dance floor.

"Shall we dance" Tidus said offering Yuna his hand.

"Why yes, we shall" Yuna said taking her hand into his. Tidus led her to the middle of the floor, as their bodies began swaying to the gentle sound of the music. Tidus put his hands on her hips as she placed her hands on his shoulders. They danced for what seemed eternity slowly savouring ever movement, every touch. Yuna rested her head on his shoulders as they began dancing to Bach's canon. They stepped to each sound of the cello's deep humming and smiled and laughed as the couples began making a circle around them. Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist as they floated to the ceiling.

The crowed clapped and cheered as the couple floated higher above the floor in eachothers arms. Tidus smiled and leant in for a very tender loving kiss, the claps and cheers got louder and Yuna's face got redder. Yuna looked down at the floor at their little crowd of fans, she almost screamed as she saw a man. A man she never wanted to see again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oooooh cliffie, okay so it isn't really cause we all know who it is and if you don't well I am not telling you. School is back and its horrible and so very boring.

YEAH VALENTINES DAY IS COMING UP! Well I don't have a boyfriend right now cause he is a ……… cant say because I would have to change the rating……..

BUT at our school you can order valentines gifts for people. And all the girls order kisses for each other, I know it sounds weird BUT what happens, is some really hot year twelves (guys) walk around shirt less with bow ties and boxer shorts. They apply RED LIPSTICK and kiss you if someone bought one for you. Some really desperate sad people buy some for themselves and it's so lame. But anyways Valentines Day won't be so bad because I have loads of friends and well lets just say I'm going to be very red at the end of the day….

Lots of hugs and kisses- the author

Ps. MY NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED! I DIDN'T DO IT BUT THE SERVER WONT LET ME HAVE TIDUS4YUNA only tidusyuna… how lame so if you have any suggestions for a new name either e-mail me or put it in your review. I don't want it to be too different from my old one or people will get confused!

Lots of hugs and kisses again- the lovely lonely author  lol..


	5. Unexpected

Yeay! I got a new beta reader! Thanks Ryoma you're so cool, you're so hip and I'm so crazy!

Anyways, if anyone is actually still reading this junk, which I doubt. GOOD FOR YOU AND LOTS OF HUGGLES!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I do own my pink stilettos, which I guard with my life. But who wouldn't?)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

Unexpected

Yuna clenched onto Tidus's shirt, she tried to force out the memories.

"Mama" Yuna whispered, Tidus looked down and gave Yuna a puzzled look. Yuna just smiled and nestled further into His chest, she clenched her eyes shut not daring to look down. Yuna felt a surge of air fly up her dress as they lowered to the ground.

"You can open your eyes now" Tidus whispered, Yuna opened her eyes and looked up at a smiling Tidus.

"Congratulations Prince Tidus" A man said shaking Tidus's hand.

"Uhhh Thanks" Tidus said looking at the excited man.

"It was truly magical," Another said, patting Tidus's back.

"Thanky…" Tidus was cut off by flashing lights as the reporters began taking pictures.

"Yuna. Lets go" Tidus whispered letting go of her waist with one hand and taking her hand.

"Ok" Yuna replied giving him a reassuring nod. Tidus led Yuna through the crowds out to a large balcony. He closed and locked the doors, he sent Yuna a small smile as he led her over to the railing and rested his arms on the white rail.

"Its beautiful" Yuna exclaimed looking out at the lights of Bevelle beneath them.

"Yeah, but I know a better place," Tidus said pointing out into the distance.

"Really?" Yuna asked looking at where he was pointing.

"The woods?" Yuna said turning to look at Tidus.

"Tidus?" Yuna said spinning around, she looked around the balcony but he was not there. Yuna stifled a scream as she was lifted higher and higher into the sky.

"Next time, tell me if you are going to do that" Yuna said turning to look at a very happy Tidus.

"Where is the fun in that?" Tidus said flying over the houses below.

"Where are you taking me?" Yuna asked fastening her grip on his torso.

'It's a surprise" Tidus answered lowering into the forest. Yuna could feel the tips of the trees gently brushing her back, she let out small fits of laughter as they tickled her back. Tidus concentrated on the ground as they made a perfect landing. They were standing on some sand, there was a deep spring in front of them, at the bottom the rocks glowed like diamonds sending patterns on the amazed couple.

"It's breathtaking" Yuna whispered reaching down and touching the water, her touch sent ripples flying through the crystalline water.

"Macalania Woods" Tidus said removing his blazer.

"What are you doing?" Yuna whispered blushing at the site of the now half-naked Tidus,

"Going for a swim, don't worry I'm going to wear my boxers" Tidus said removing his belt and pants. Yuna stood there blushing at his body, the moonlight seemed to highlight his hair turning it a now deadly looking blonde.

"You're kidding right?" Yuna said looking at the now approaching Tidus.

"Never Yuna" Tidus said wrapping his arms around her shivering body.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" Tidus said with a cheeky grin.

"And how would you d…" Yuna was cut off by Tidus launching them into the freezing depths of the spring.

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed, she felt warm hands against her face as she spun around and smiled at Tidus's face inches from her own.

"That wasn't very nice you know" Yuna whispered pouting and turning away from him.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Tidus said diving into the water and popping up in front of Yuna. He cupped her cheek with one hand and reached out to stroke her hair with the other.

"You really should take off that dress, it can't be comfortable," Tidus said touching her straps.

"Pervert!" Yuna muttered giggling at Tidus's hurt face.

"Hey, I was trying to be…" Tidus was cut off by Yuna's delicate finger on his soft lips.

"I know, I was only joking" Yuna whispered, she dived into the depths and began taking off her dress away from prying eyes. She was wearing pale pink singlet and hipster underpants.

(a/n As I have said time and time again…. THIS IS NOT A LEMON SO KEEP YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS FOR SATURN STARS…..Lol she is a way cool writer she just has some lemons.a/n)

Yuna rose back up to the surface and waded into shore, she placed her dress on a nearby rock and started to swim back to where Tidus was. Tidus stood there his mouth gaping, she was so beautiful, her hair deadly straight dripping from the cold water. Her lips, with the moisture from the water slowly sliding down her perfect chin. Her body was perfect, her slender arms gently moved through the water followed by her long slender legs. Tidus couldn't see below her hips, but her could see the top of her underpants. He wiped away the drool that had formed in the corner of his mouth, and began to swim over to the goddess in front of him.

"You look, you look so…" Tidus moved a strand of her hair off her face and looked into her eyes. Eyes that a man could get lost in, the raging seas and the entrancing forest.

"Beautiful" He finished planting small kisses on her jaw line. Yuna giggled and leant into his chest, Tidus planted kisses down her neck but was stopped by a loud booming noise.

"What the?" Tidus said looking up at the sky, thousands of fireworks were being let off, the colours swirled and danced in the sky.

"Pretty isn't it" Tidus said taking Yuna into his arms, she simply nodded and laid into Tidus's arms. Tidus pulled them underwater and he pressed his lips against her, she kissed back with fiery passion as they drifted deeper into the spring, Tidus broke the kiss and brought Yuna up for some needed air. The couple floated on the top of the water, their hearts beating in synchronisation, as the fireworks subsided and Tidus began to glow a bright orange. Yuna just closed her eyes getting ready for the teleport. Tidus took Yuna over to the rock where her dress was neatly layed, he picked it up with one hand and teleported back to the balcony.

"Hmm…" Tidus said scratching his head, Yuna cracked open an eye and her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked tilting her head to one side causing locks of still wet hair to gently hang in the air.

"Well, I don't think you want the reporters to take pictures of you in that" Tidus said giving Yuna a small smile. Yuna stifled a scream and covered her now see through shirt, the material clung onto her body like glad wrap as Tidus took her into his arms.

"Going up" Tidus said as he floated into the air higher and higher creeping up the levels of the building. Yuna smiled as Tidus took her to the floor of his room, he gently landed on his balcony and opened the door waiting for Yuna to go in.

"Ladies first" Tidus said sending Yuna a cheeky grin, she smiled back and stepped into his room.

"Be back in a sec," Tidus said walking out of his room and shutting the door. Yuna smiled and put her dress down, she threw herself onto the neat comfortable bed. Yuna smiled as she heard tapping on the balcony doors.

'Yevon he is cute' Yuna thought to herself getting up to open the balcony doors, Yuna's eyes opened unusually wide as she realized that the man wasn't Tidus. She screamed as he stepped into the room.

"Your right, it wasn't locked" The stranger said stepping closer to Yuna.

"Stay back!" Yuna screamed stepping back further only to trip on her dress, she cursed and tried to scramble to her feet.

"Shame, I thought you would remember me," He said shaking his long blue hair from the rain. He pounced onto Yuna pinning her to the ground, Yuna screamed as he lowered his lips near her own. He looked up as the door was knocked down by Tidus and another man, Yuna noticed that he was the same one from that night when Tidus left.

"Yuna!" Tidus screamed running to her now shaking body, the man ran out of the room and jumped off the balcony as Baralai ran out and watched him open a parachute.

"Bastard got away" Baralai said as he walked back into Tidus's room, Tidus lifted Yuna up and layed her onto the bed.

"Baralai, get Yuna some proper sleeping garments" Tidus ordered not taking his eyes off Her.

"Yes sir" Baralai replied walking out of the room leaving a very distressed Tidus.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Yuna" Tidus whispered to her, he kneeled on the bed holding her to him.

"It's not your fault" Yuna whispered not taking her eyes off the wall, she shut her eyes as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Tidus hung his head in shame he kissed her forehead softly before looking up at the door.

"Her clothes sir" Baralai said placing the moose pajamas onto the bed before turning and walking out.

"I'm sorry Yuna, Ill leave you, goodnight" Tidus said laying her down onto the bed, he kissed her cheek and wiped away her salty tears.

"Stay with me" Yuna whispered reaching out and taking Tidus's hand. Tidus turned around and sent Yuna a smile.

"Always Yuna" Tidus said picking up her pajamas.

"My moose pajamas! How did you get them?" Yuna asked taking her favorite clothes from his hands.

"Secret" Tidus said sending Yuna a wink, he covered his eyes with his hands and stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, but no peeking!" Yuna said getting up from the bed, she gently peeled off her wet shirt. To her surprise there was a bra and underpants tucked into the moose shirt. They both had Tidus's face on them with the slogan 'Property of Tidus' written on them, Yuna giggled and put them on. Tidus cracked his fingers slightly to see if Yuna was done. She was under the covers and was pouting.

"You're peeking!" Yuna exclaimed sending Tidus a naughty grin.

"Your finished!" Tidus shot back smiling as he did so. The couple stopped smiling and erupted in laughter, Tidus walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up his pajamas from under his pillow.

"You can look if you want" Tidus said sending Yuna a cheeky grin. Yuna just sighed and shut her eyes, Tidus began taking off his wet clothes and found a new pair of underpants there was Yuna's head on it with a slogan saying 'Property of Yuna' Tidus chuckled at it and put them on. He put on his black pajama pants and slid under the covers.

"I love you" Tidus whispered into Yuna's ear tickling her neck with his hot breath, Yuna opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too" Yuna said she tilted her head up and opened her mouth slightly.

"YUNIE!" An all too familiar voice shrieked, Yuna rolled her eyes and looked at a very drunk Rikku stumble into her room.

"I heard tha..," Rikku interrupted herself with a hiccup. "That you flew into a orange bagel" Rikku said, she began giggling and holding her head.

"I think someone had one too many" Tidus whispered to Yuna, Yuna nodded with a horrified look on her face.

"Rikku, where is Gippal?" Yuna said looking at the now spinning blonde.

"Oh, I know him, wow he is a gooooood kisser. I love you Gip…. Ummm what's his name?" Rikku said stumbling closer to the bed.

"Sorry about that" A voice said, Yuna looked up at a very red Gippal.

"Hey, its you! Are you going to take me to the hippos" Rikku said leaning on him.

"Yes Rikku, we are going to the hippos" Gippal said, he mouthed sorry and helped her walk out.

"That was entertaining," Tidus said twirling Yuna's hair around his finger.

"Very" Yuna replied snuggling into his warm bare chest.

"So where were we?" Tidus asked looking down at a very happy Yuna.

"Hmmm… I believe that you were talking to me about the hippos that Rikku seems to know" Yuna said. Tidus let out a small laughing and shaking his head, he lifted her head from his chest and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Yuna" Tidus said locking her in a passionate kiss, he pushed his tongue into her mouth as she kissed back with all her heart.

"Mmm.. That was nice" Yuna whispered snuggling back into his chest. Tidus let out a yawn and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Goodnight Yuna" Tidus whispered closing his eyes for his long awaited sleep.

"Night Tidie Widie" Yuna whispered back. Tidus's eyes shot open and he gave her a confused look.

"Rikku" Was all she said, Tidus just nodded and slipped off into his dreamland.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ooooooo Did you like it? I doubt you did cause I suck, and it sucks. Well the next chapter will be up soon because I am enjoying this story soo much!

Ok well thankyou all my beautiful sexy reviewers, I love all of you, you sexy sexy things hiccup

Author: Riikkkkuuu darling gimme some more!

Rikku: Oooook wait, the hippos are telling us to stop drinking!

Author: Stuff em' Gimme some More NOW!

Rikku: Do you think my clothes are skimpy?

Author: I dunno im a girl, I think…..

Rikku: When am I going to be sober?

Author: Well since your with me, NEVER!

(Just in case you are grotty and are really thick, I am not gay, so just clear your head of any thoughts of me and Rikku ok?)

Hehehe hope you liked that and I was wondering. Does anyone read this stuff? If you do in your review could you mention this? Please?

Lots of hugs and kisses the now sober Author :p

And if you are perverted, I will pull out your brain with a empty yogurt container. Then I will get Rikku to go drinking with you!


End file.
